Morris teams in United States
(grouped by state and city) (no state in particular) ;American Travelling Morrice, No location in particular (web site, photos from 2002 tour) ;Wayward Youths of Morris, No location in particular (web site) Alaska ;Rant and Raven, Anchorage (web site) Arizona ;Bedlam Bells Morris and Sword, Phoenix (web site) California For San Franciso area teams including Berkeley Morris, Mayfield Morris and Sword, Deer Creek Morris Men, Norton's Guard Longsword, Seabright Morris and Sword, Bufflehead Morris, Mad Molly, Goat Hill Morris, Ring of Cold Steel Longsword, and FFL Morris, see also brief writeups at Bay Area Country Dance Society Performance Teams ;Bufflehead Northwest Clog Morris, Belmont (web site) ;Berkeley Morris, Berkeley (web site) ;Faultline Morris, Hayward (web site) ;Red Rose Morris & Sword, San Ramon ;Wild Wood Morris, Long Beach (web site) ;Deer Creek Morris Men, Palo Alto (web site) ;FFL Morris, Palo Alto (web site) ;Mad Molly, Palo Alto (web site) ;Mayfield Morris & Sword, Palo Alto (web site) ;Moreton Bay Fig Morris, San Diego (web site) ;Dead Ringers, San Francisco ;Goat Hill Morris, San Francisco ;Emperor Norton's Fire Brigade & Hose Company #2 (longsword), Oakland ;Golden Ring Morris, Oakland (web site) ;Pipe'n'Bowl Morris, San Francisco (web site) ;Ring of Cold Steel Longsword, San Francisco ;Stinging Nettle Longsword, San Francisco (web site) ;Swords of Gridlock, San Francisco Bay Area ;White Rats Morris, San Francisco (web site) ;Rising Phoenix Morris, Santa Monica (web site) ;Apple Tree Morris, Sebastopol (web site) ;Sea Horse Morris, Santa Cruz (web site) ;Seabright Morris & Sword, Santa Cruz (web site) Colorado ;Maroon Bells Morris, Boulder (web site) Connecticut ;Mianus River Morris, Greenwich (web site) ;Mystic Garland, Mystic ;New Haven Morris and Sword, New Haven (web site) ;Not For Joes, New London (web site) ;Berkshire Morris Men, Southern Berkshire County (MA)/Mid-Hudson Valley (NY), Northwest Connecticut (web site) District of Columbia ;Foggy Bottom Morris Men, Washington, DC (web site) ;Rock Creek Morris Women, Washington (web site) Florida ;Greenwood Morris, Gainesville (web site) ;Ancient City Morris, St. Augustine (web site) Illinois ;Ravenswood Morris, Chicago (web site) ;Pullman Morris and Sword, Chicago Indiana ;Bloomington Quarry Morris, Bloomington (web site) Kentucky ;Berea College Country Dancers, Berea (web site) ;Squash Beetle Morris, Lexington (web site) Maine ;' Highland Mary ', Union Massachusetts ;' Juggler Meadow Morris Men', Amherst (web site) ;Rapscallion Rapper, Amherst (web site) ;That Long Tall Sword, Amherst (web site) ;Wake Robin, Amherst (web site) ;Red Herring Morris, Belmont (web site) ;Black Jokers, Boston (Team site, Philip Zimmermann's photo archive) ;Commonwealth Morris Men, Boston (web site) ;Gay Blades Rapper Sword, Boston (web site) ;Ha'penny Morris, Boston (web site) ;Muddy River Morris, Boston ;Newtowne Morris Men, Boston (web site) ;Pinewoods Morris Men, Boston (web site) ;Recently Traditional Fictional Morris, Boston area (web site) ;Guiding Star Clog Morris, Greenfield (web site) ;Hart's Brook Garland Women, Hadley (web site) ;Marlboro Morris Men, Pioneer Valley (web site) ;Orion Longsword, Shirley (website) ;Berkshire Morris Men, Southern Berkshire County (MA)/Mid-Hudson Valley (NY), Northwest Connecticut (web site) ;Candy Rapper, Sudbury (web site) ;Great Meadows Morris and Sword, Sudbury (web site) ;Rose Galliard, Sudbury (web site) ;Banbury Cross Morris & Sword, West Newton (web site) ;Jug End Mountain Morris, Western MA, Eastern NY, North Western CT Michigan ;Ann Arbor Morris, Ann Arbor (web site) ;Greenwood Morris, Lansing (web site) ;Hole-in-the-Bog Morris & Mummers, Port Sanilac (web site) Minnesota ;Asworded Nuts, Minneapolis/St. Paul (web site) ;Bad Kitty Morris, Minneapolis (The team's sponsor's website (Smitten Kitten)) ;Bells of the North, Minneapolis/St. Paul (web site) ;Blue Ox, Minneapolis/St. Paul (web site) ;Minnesota Traditional Morris, Minneapolis/St. Paul (web site, Ted Hodapp's page) ;Ramsey's Braggarts, St. Paul (web site, Ted Hodapp's page) ;Short Sword, Minneapolis/St. Paul (web site) ;Tangled Web Rapper, Minneapolis/St. Paul (web site) ;Uptown-On-Calhoun, Minneapolis (web site, Ted Hodapp's page) ;Vorpal Sword, Minneapolis/St. Paul (Ted Hodapp's page) ;Wild Rose Longsword and Garden Society, Minneapolis/St. Paul (web site) ;Point of No Return, St. Paul (web site) Nebraska :Prarie Waves Morris, Omaha New Hampshire ;Harrisville Morris Women, Keene (web site) ;Jack in the Green, Keene/Peterborough (web site) New Jersey ;Handsome Molly (web site), ;Millstone River Morris, Princeton (web site) ;Shandygaff Longsword, Princeton (web site) New York ;Pokingbrook Morris, Albany (web site) ;B.F. Harridans, Binghamton (web site) ;Binghamton Morris Men, Binghamton ;Heartwood Morris Dancers, Ithaca (web site) ;Greenwich Morris Men, New York (web site) ;Half Moon Sword, New York (web site) ;The Harpies, New York (web site) ;New World Sword, New York (web site) ;Ring O' Bells, New York (web site) ;Grindstone Creek Morris, Oswego County (web site) ;Snowbelt Morris, Rochester (web site) ;Berkshire Morris Men, Southern Berkshire County (MA)/Mid-Hudson Valley (NY), Northwest Connecticut (web site) ;Bassett Street Hounds, Syracuse (web site) ;Ribbonsteel Rapper, Syracuse (web site) ;Thornden Morris, Syracuse (web site) ;Bouwerie Boys Morris Dancers, New York City North Carolina ;Asheville Morris Men, Ashgrove Garland, & Loafer's Glory, Asheville (web site) ;Loafers Glory, Asheville (web site) ;Rural Felicity Garland Team, Brasstown (web site) ;Sticks in the Mud Morris Team, Brasstown (web site) Oregon ;Bridgetown Morris Men, Portland (web site) ;Iron Mountain Sword, Portland ;Renegade Rose Morris, Portland (web site) ;Wild Rose Garland, Portland (web site) Rhode Island ;' Westerly Morris Men', Westerly (web site) ;Ladies of the Rolling Pin, unknown (web site) Pennsylvania ;Kingsessing Morris Men, Philadelphia, PA (web site) ;Pennsylvania Motley Morris, Philadelphia, PA Tennessee ;Tenpenny Rapper Sword Dancers, Knoxville (web site) Texas ;Men of Houston, Houston (web site) Vermont ;Marlboro Morris and Sword, Marlboro ;Midnight Capers, Montpelier (web site) ;Four Corners Morris, Strafford ;Green Mountain Morris, Thetford (web site) ;Maple Leaf Morris, Norwich (website) Virginia ;Bluemont Morris, Bluemont (web site) ;Albemarle Morris Men, Charlottesville (web site) ;More or Less Morris, Richmond (web site) ;Flying Bark Morris, Tidewater (web site) ;Williamsburg Garland, Williamsburg (web site) Washington ;MossyBack Morris Men, Seattle (web site) ;Misty City Morris, Seattle (web site) ;North by North West Morris, Seattle (web site) ;Sound & Fury Morris & Sword, Seattle (web site) West Virginia ;Shepherdstown Northwest Morris, Shepherdstown (Team site, Phillip Zimmerman's site) ;Hicks With Sticks Border, Shepherdstown (Team site, Phillip Zimmerman's site) Wisconsin ;Oak Apple Morris, Madison (web site) Category:Morris teams in United States